


Eyes Off You - JeffMads oneshot

by hyperactv



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, i fucking love this ship so much, jeffmads - Freeform, jeffmads fluff, this ship is my life, you want something gay well here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperactv/pseuds/hyperactv
Summary: During class, Thomas Jefferson realizes he can't keep his eyes off James Madison. After class, James gets the guts to confront him about it. (High school AU)





	Eyes Off You - JeffMads oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> High school AU
> 
> It's also short and kinda rushed oops.

9:21 a.m. Classtime. More importantly, classwork. Classwork Thomas Jefferson knew he should be doing. So, he moved his attention on the classwork in front of him.

Jefferson couldn't keep his eyes on his own paper.

Instead, his eyes wandered around the room. He looked at each student, Aaron Burr, Eliza Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton....

James Madison.

Jefferson's eyes stopped wandering once he gazed at Madison. Madison had been his best friend since the very beginning. The desk he was sitting in was right in front of the window, making his dark brown skin glow in the sunlight. Madison's eyes locked with Jefferson's. Madison gave a smile and waved. Jefferson smiled back, which turned into a chuckle at Madison's cheerful expression.

Jefferson looked back to his work... then back at Madison. No, his work. No, Madison. The inner fight over Jefferson's attention made him oblivious to the fact Madison was staring right back at him. Confused, Madison mouthed the words "are you okay?" Jefferson's automatic response was to mouth back "yeah, I'm fine," though the statement wasn't true. "Fine" isn't exactly the way to describe the strange feeling inside of him he got when he looked at Madison. A weird, delightful feeling that flooded his sense with just a glance.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Students around Jefferson began to get up and leave. He gathered his things, not noticing Madison walking towards him.

"Hey, uh, Thomas, can I talk to you?" Madison asked quietly. Jefferson nodded, following Madison as he hurried out into the hallway.

"What is it, Jemmy?" Jefferson subconsciously used the nickname he'd given Madison what seemed like forever ago.

"Today, during class," Madison looked to the students passing by. "Where you... staring at me?"

"Was I? I didn't notice," an easy lie to form. Jefferson twirled one of his many curls around his finger and he looked down at Madison. The shorter boy gathered the courage make eye contact with the taller, and to ask another question.

"Thomas, do you... like me?"

It was this question that hit Jefferson like a sack of bricks. The obvious answer was yes, he did like Madison, as a friend. If he like Madison more than that was harder to figure out. On one hand, Jefferson knew that Madison was his best friend in the whole world. They had been through think and thin together. On the other hand, Madison had a weird effect on Jefferson. He always put him in a happy mood, or at the very least brightened his spirits. 

"Uh... yes?"

"You don't sound very sure. I mean if you don't, that's okay, because you don't have to like me at all-"

"Jemmy, I do like you."

A silence fell upon the two boys. Madison stared up at Jefferson, too shocked to look anywhere else. Jefferson leaned in closer to him... and then closer, and closer, and closer-

_1...2...3..._

Jefferson pulled away from Madison's lips. He had just kissed Madison, his best friend. Well, who knows if they would be best friends after this...

"You k-kissed me," Madison managed to blurt out.

"Yes, I guess I did."

"Why?"

"The answer is simple," Jefferson smiled to himself. "I can't keep my eyes off you."

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop whoop told you it was short and rushed.
> 
> This is my first oneshot and I hate it. Yet I'm still posting it.
> 
> I'm very indecisive.


End file.
